Ταυτοχρονισμός
Ταυτοχρονισμός Relativity of Simultaneity thumb|300px| [[Ταυτοχρονισμός Χρονική Διαστολή ---- (a) An astronaut measures the time Δt0 for light to cross her ship using an electronic timer. Light travels a distance 2D in the astronaut’s frame. (b) A person on the Earth sees the light follow the longer path 2s and take a longer time Δt. © These triangles are used to find the relationship between the two distances 2D and 2s. ]] thumb|300px|[[Ταυτοχρονισμός. Δύο κεραυνοί κτυπούν τα άκρα ενός κινούμενου οχήματος (π.χ. ενός τραίνου). (α) Ενώ, τα συμβάντα φαίνονται ότι είναι ταυτόχρονα για τον ακίνητο παρατηρητή στο Μ, ο οποίος βρίσκεται στο μέσο της απόστασης μεταξύ των Α και Β. (β) Αντίθετα, τα συμβάντα δεν φαίνονται ότι είναι ταυτόχρονα για τον κινούμενο παρατηρητή στο Μ', ο οποίος υποστηρίζει ότι το πρόσθιο άκρο του οχήματος υφίσταται το πλήγμα του κεραυνού πριν από το οπίσθιο άκρο.]] - Ένα Χωροχρονικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ταυτοχρονισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ταυτότητα". Εισαγωγή Μια βασική παραδοχή της Κλασσικής Μηχανικής είναι ότι υπάρχει μια παγκόσμια κλίμακα χρόνου η οποία είναι ίδια για όλους τους παρατηρητές. Πράγματι, ο Νεύτων αναφέρει ότι «Ο απόλυτος, αληθινός και μαθηματικός Χρόνος, εξ αιτίας της υφής, ρέει ομοιόμορφα χωρίς καμιά συσχέτιση με οτιδήποτε το εξωτερικό». Οπότε, ο Νεύτων και οι υποστηρικτές του θεώρησαν το ταυτόχρονο, απλώς, ως δεδομένο. Στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα, ο Einstein εγκατέλειψε αυτήν την υπόθεση. Σύμφωνα με τον Einstein, οι μετρήσεις, χρονικών διαστημάτων εξαρτώνται από το Σύστημα Αναφοράς από το οποίο γίνεται η μέτρηση. Προκειμένου να εξηγήσει το σημείο αυτό, ο Einstein επινόησε το εξής νοητικό πείραμα. Ένα όχημα κινείται με σταθερή ταχύτητα όταν δύο κεραυνοί κτυπούν τα άκρα του αφήνοντας σημεία στο όχημα και στο έδαφος. Αποκαλούμε με: *Α' και Β' τα σημεία που αποτυπώνονται στο όχημα και *Α και Β τα αντίστοιχα σημεία που αποτυπώνονται στο έδαφος. Ένας Κινούμενος Παρατηρητής στο σημείο Ο', ο οποίος κινείται μαζί με το όχημα, βρίσκεται στο μέσο της απόστασης μεταξύ των Α' και Β', ενώ ένας Ακίνητος Παρατηρητής στο σημείο Ο του εδάφους βρίσκεται στο μέσο της απόστασης μεταξύ των Α και Β. Τα συμβάντα που καταγράφονται από τους δύο παρατηρητές είναι τα φωτεινά σήματα που εκπέμπονται από τους κεραυνούς. Ας υποθέσουμε ότι τα δύο φωτεινά σήματα φθάνουν στον ακίνητο παρατηρητή στο Ο την ίδια χρονική στιγμή. Αυτός ο παρατηρητής αντιλαμβάνεται ότι τα φωτεινά σήματα έχουν διανύσει ίσες αποστάσεις με την ίδια ταχύτητα. Έτσι ο παρατηρητής στο σημείο Ο ορθά συμπεραίνει ότι τα συμβάντα στα σημεία Α και Β συντελούνται ταυτοχρόνως. Τώρα ας θεωρήσουμε τα ίδια συμβάντα, όπως τα αντιλαμβάνεται ο κινούμενος παρατηρητής στο σημείο Ο' του οχήματος. Τη χρονική στιγμή που τα φωτεινά σήματα φθάνουν στον ακίνητο παρατηρητή στο Ο, ο παρατηρητής στο Ο' έχει μετακινηθεί. Συνεπώς, το φωτεινό σήμα από το Β' έχει ήδη αφιχθεί στο Ο', ενώ το φωτεινό σήμα από το Α' δεν έχει ακόμη φθάσει στο Ο'. Σύμφωνα με τον Einstein, o παρατηρητής στο O' πρέπει να παρατηρεί ότι το φως διαδίδεται με την ίδια ταχύτητα που μετρείται και από τον παρατηρητή στο O. Συνεπώς, o παρατηρητής στο O' συμπεραίνει ότι o κεραυνός χτυπά το πρόσθιο άκρο του οχήματος προτού χτυπήσει το οπίσθιο άκρο. Αυτό το ιδεατό πείραμα δείχνει σαφώς ότι τα δύο συμβάντα, τα οποία φαίνονται ότι είναι ταυτόχρονα για τον παρατηρητή στο O, δεν φαίνονται να είναι ταυτόχρονα για τον παρατηρητή στο Ο'. Με άλλα λόγια, δύο συμβάντα τα οποία είναι ταυτόχρονα σε ένα σύστημα αναφοράς, δεν είναι, εν γένει, ταυτόχρονα σε ένα δεύτερο σύστημα που κινείται ως προς το πρώτο. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι o ταυτοχρονισμός δεν είναι απόλυτη έννοια. Σύμφωνα με την "σχετικότητα της αλήθειας" και τα δύο αποτελέσματα είναι σωστά, επειδή η Αρχή της Σχετικότητας αναφέρει ότι δεν υπάρχει κάποιο προνομιακό αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς. Αν και οι δύο παρατηρητές καταλήγουν σε διαφορετικά συμπεράσματα, και οι δύο είναι αληθείς, έκαστος όμως στο δικό του Σύστημα Αναφοράς, καθώς η έννοια του ταυτοχρονισμού δεν είναι απόλυτη. Πράγματι, αυτό είναι το κεντρικό σημείο της σχετικότητας – δηλαδή κάθε αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για την καταγραφή συμβάντων και τη μελέτη φυσικών φαινομένων. Δεν υπάρχει λάθος στα χρονόμετρα ή με τα χωρόμετρα που χρησιμοποιούνται για την πραγματοποίηση των μετρήσεων. Απλώς, οι μετρήσεις που γίνονται στα χρονικά και χωρικά διαστήματα εξαρτώνται από τον παρατηρητή. Παρατηρητές σε διαφορετικά αδρανειακά συστήματα αναφοράς θα μετρούν διαφορετικά χρονικά διαστήματα με τα ωρολόγια τους και διαφορετικές αποστάσεις με τα υποδεκάμετρά τους. Ωστόσο, και οι δύο παρατηρητές θα συμφωνούν σε ό,τι αφορά τους Φυσικούς Νόμους στα αντίστοιχα συστήματα αναφοράς τους, εφόσον οι νόμοι αυτοί είναι οι ίδιοι για όλους τους αδρανειακούς παρατηρητές. H σχετικότητα που διέπει τις μετρήσεις χρόνου και μήκους δίνει τη δυνατότητα στους Φυσικούς Νόμους (συμπεριλαμβανομένων και των εξισώσεων του Maxwell) να είναι ταυτόσημοι για όλους τους παρατηρητές που κινούνται με σταθερή ταχύτητα. Σχετικότητα Ταυτοχρονισμού Δύο γεγονότα που φαίνονται να συμβαίνουν ταυτόχρονα από το Σύστημα Αναφοράς ενός "Ακίνητου" Παρατηρητή Α, δεν θα συμβαίνουν ταυτόχρονα για έναν "Κινούμενο Παρατηρητή" Β, (ο Β κινείται σε σχέση με τον Α). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χρονική Διαστολή *Χρόνος *Σχετικότητα *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Αδρανειακό Σύστημα *Σύστημα Αναφοράς * Συγχρονικότητα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *christianity-science.gr *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *simultaneity & time dilation *[ ] Category: Σχετικιστική Φυσική Category: Γενική Φυσική Κατηγορία:Χωροχρονικά Φαινόμενα